Summer Carnival 2014
The Summer Carnival is in town for a limited time only! Find Carnival Tickets in bushes and use them to play all of the available Carnival Games! Earn Prize Tokens for playing, and use those to buy some of the 12 new unique Carnival items for yourself and your house! All the carnival games will unlock periodically during the first week of the event. This event will run until August 9th at Noon PDT! Good luck! Games Rigging Unlike other events you are used to, sending friend invites to assist in helping your event along starts slightly different in the Summer Carnival. You have to find 4 Carnival tickets from whacking bushes and complete the Playing a Game quest. Once finished, the Shady character will give you a quest and teach you about rigging. Return to Balloon Popper and now you can send your invites to request help in rigging. At 100% rigging you have an approximately 1/7 chance to get the 8 token win. So while it's not guaranteed, it is possible and expected within a dozen plays or so. You will also win more on average at 100% than you would at any other %, statistically speaking. Quests ! Before you can play, you must find Carnival Tickets by whacking bushes. Once you have enough Tickets, talk to one of the game masters next to the games to play! |task1=Play a Game |reward1=5 50 |name2=Turning the Odds |type2=main |desc2=Ask some friends to help you "rig" one of the games at the Carnival, and then play it once they've helped out. You'll have a better chance of winning more stuff if your friends help you out! |task2=Play 5 Rigged Carnival Games |reward2=50 }} William's Sweet Tooth If you have played the previous year's event, then William's quest line will split into a new healthier version. If you haven't played before then you will have to complete the original quests. 50 |name2=Sweet Ice Tea |type2=main |desc2=William in the Carnival area is thirsty and would like you to find him some Sweet Ice Tea. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. |task2=Find 30 Sweet Ice Tea |reward2=10 Carnival Tickets 50 |name3=Cotton Candy |type3=main |desc3=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Cotton Candy. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. (Note: Cotton Candy is a spawn item (you must manually click it) instead of a drop item.) |task3=Find 20 Cotton Candy |reward3=10 Carnival Tickets 50 |name4=Licorice |type4=main |desc4=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Licorice. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 30 Licorice |reward4=10 Carnival Tickets 50 |name5=Chocolate Bars |type5=main |desc5=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Chocolate Bars. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 30 Chocolate Bars |reward5=10 Carnival Tickets 50 |name6=Soda Pop |type6=main |desc6=William in the Carnival area is thirsty for sweets and would like you to find him some Soda Pop. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. |task6=Find 30 Soda Pop |reward6=10 Carnival Tickets 50 |name7=Candy Apples |type7=main |desc7=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Candy Apples. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. |task7=Find 20 Candy Apples |reward7=10 Carnival Tickets 50 |name8=Deep Fried Ice Cream |type8=main |desc8=William in the Carnival area is hungry and would like you to find him some Deep Fried Ice Cream. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. |task8=Find 30 Deep Fried Ice Cream |reward8=10 Carnival Tickets 50 }} Prize Token Rewards If you missed Summer Carnival 2012 you have the option to speak with the Prize Lady at the front tent and purchase all the 2012 CIs for . All items cost 10 and the Huge Stuffed Carnival Critter costs 25 . Decoration Items |name2=Dart Game Board |desc2=Hey! It's rigged! These balloons can't be popped! |cost2=40 |name3=Carnival Poster |desc3=A lovely commemorative poster. |cost3=40 |name4=Carnival Wall Mask |desc4=A mysterious carnival mask. Goes on the wall. |cost4=40 |name5=Pink Prize Bear |desc5=Normally you'd need to trade up for this. What a deal! |cost5=40 |name6=Balloon Bunch |desc6=This one is a little dottier than the last one. |cost6=40 |name7=Wack-A-Mole Mini Golf Piece |desc7=Mole crossing ! |cost7=80 }} Gear |name2=Carnival Duck Cape |desc2=This Duck Stuffy doubles as a cape! |cost2=40 |name3=Carnival Balloon Cape |desc3=A balloon cape to blow you away! |cost3=40 |name4=Toy Sabre Sword |desc4=A lit toy sword! |cost4=40 |name5=Jester Hat |desc5=Foul around with this Jester Hat. |cost5=40 |name6=Rainbow Top Hat |desc6=A suave alternative hat for taking out on the town. |cost6=40 }} Bonus Prize Pack After all other items are bought, you can get a Bonus Prize Pack. , , and . |cost1=40 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} at all four carnival games! |rew1=Title Unlock: Carnival Ace }} Game Plays As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Carnival Event concludes.